


Cat Names

by MagicalMelancholy



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Bake Sale, F/F, all characters are 18 in this fanfiction, because it's illegal to depict a minor adopting a cat, cat adoption and naming, for legal purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMelancholy/pseuds/MagicalMelancholy
Summary: Komari and Rin are running a bake sale together to help fundraise for an animal shelter and Rin adopts 5 cats. Also, they are 3rd years because I want it to be more plausible that Rin adopted 5 cats.





	Cat Names

  Komari Kamikita was running a bake sale fundraiser with her girlfriend, Rin Natsume at the animal shelter. Komari had made lots of sweets with Rin and Kud's help, so most of them were cat and dog themed. Komari had added in some other animals such as penguins and bats in to represent more animals, though looking back, those aren't really pets. Oh well! 

  Kud wasn't at the bake sale because she was busy studying for college entrance exams. She wanted to be a rocket scientist, so she needed to go into a good college. Komari and Rin didn't plan on going to college, at least not right away, so they had more time for things like fundraising bake sales.

  Rin was mostly just playing with the cats from the shelter by the stand, but Komari didn't mind since it wasn't really busy right now. Besides, Rin was at her happiest when playing with cats, and Komari loved seeing her happy. 

  She looked at Komari and spoke. "I'm going to adopt these cats real quick, is that ok?"

  Komari nodded. At least she wasn't trying to take cats from the shelter without filling out paperwork first like she did the first time she went to one. Rin was more used to getting her cats from either her brother Kyousuke or off the street.

* * *

  It was almost time to leave. Komari and Rin were busy packing up stuff. There were a lot of leftover sweets, so Komari let the shelter workers have them for free. Soon, the tables were put up.

  "So what are you gonna name them?" Komari asked Rin. 

  "I don't know. Though Hitler died a month ago, so that name's open I guess..." She sighed.

  "No no no, each cat should have a unique name! You can't name a second cat Hitler, that's rude to the first cat!" That was kind of a lie because Komari herself was named after her grandmother, so naming a cat after another wasn't a problem. It's just... the name... Komari really had to ask Kyousuke what he was thinking, naming such an innocent creature after a man who caused so much suffering.

  "I guess that's true... Maybe you should pick out some names, Komari!" 

  Komari thought. There were 5 cats to name and they were all adopted at a bake sale...

  "How about Cupcake, Chocolate, Strawberry, Donut, and Vanilla?" Komari suggested, pointing at a blond cat, brown cat, red calico cat, spotted cat, and white cat respectively.

  "Sounds good to me." Rin agreed. They talked about many things as they walked back to the school holding hands. It was mostly about what they were going to do after school ended. Komari had already found a job at a cafe, while Rin was currently looking for an affordable apartment that allowed pets. Soon they were at the school.


End file.
